justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Balkan Blast Remix
(Kids Mode) |artist = (Original music from ) |year = 2015 |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / https://youtu.be/Ho9RnEuaRf4?t=42s |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) March 9th, 2017 (JDU 2017) Mashup May 3rd, 2016 (JDU 2016) |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |perf = William Domiquin (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2)https://youtu.be/Ho9RnEuaRf4?t=43s Julien Durand (P3) Cormier Claude (P4)https://youtu.be/Ho9RnEuaRf4?t=43s |nowc = AngryBirds |lc = Instrumental |mashup = May Exclusive (JDU) |pictos = 65 (Classic) 93 (Mashup) |dura = 2:38 |kcal = 8.8 |audio = }} tarafından "Balkan Blast Remix" , , ve (Çocuk Modu içinde)'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Dansçılar temelde - sırayla - ünlü mobil oyun olan 'Angry Birds' adlı Red, Bomb, Chuck ve Bad Piggie. Mavi gömlek kolları ve pantolonları gösterilmiştir. Hepsi eşleşen beyaz spor ayakkabı giyiyor. angrybirds coach 1 big.png|P1 angrybirds coach 2 big.png|P2 angrybirds coach 3 big.png|P3 angrybirds coach 4 big.png|P4 Arka Plan Angry Birds logosunu gösterdikten sonra P1 kendini diğer dansçılara yaklaştırır. Çoğunlukla, rutin bir adada gerçekleşir. Düşen ve istifleyen TNT kutuları, ahşap ve taş istiflenmiş kutular vardır. Bazen, kabarık beyaz bulutlar ve şimşek var. Bu rutinin dayandığı oyundan esinlenmiştir. AngryBirds.png|Background Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı havada sallayın. Gold Moves 2: Bu, aşağıdaki sıraya göre ilerleyen bir Gold Move: *'P3:' P4’e çarptı. *'P1:' P4’e çarptı. *'P2:' P4’e çarptı. *'P4:' Varışınızı ilan edecekmiş gibi elinizi kaldırın. BBR GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 BBR GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BBR GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) BBR GM4 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) BBR GM5 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) BBR GM2 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) BBR GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup has a Mashup that can be unlocked during the month of May in Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers *''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' *''I Will Survive'' *''You Make Me Feel...'' *''So Glamorous'' *''It’s You'' *''Futebol Crazy (Remake) *Love You Like A Love Song'' *''So Glamorous'' *''Can’t Get Enough'' *''I Will Survive'' *''You Make Me Feel...'' *''Break Free'' *''It's You'' *''Oh No!'' *''Futebol Crazy (Remake) *''You Make Me Feel... *''Don’t You Worry Child'' *''Break Free'' Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Coconut Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *P3'ün eldiveni, P4'e yaklaştığında koyu turuncudan kahverengiye döner. * Çocuk Modu bölümünde, her dansçı yüz özelliklerinden yoksun bir remade avatarına sahiptir. *Sahnelerin Arkasında, P4'ün mavinin koyu gölgesinde olduğu, böylece yeşil ekranla karışmayacağı ortaya çıkar. Galeri Game Files AngryBirdsSqu.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' AngryBirdsMU Cover Phone.jpg|''Balkan Blast Remix'' (Mashup) Angrybirds cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1 64x64 m e5742e041c3dd164 14.png| album background angrybirds banner bkg.png| menu banner angrybirds map bkg.png| map background Angrybirds cover@2x.jpg| cover AngryBirds_Cover_1024.png| cover Angrybird.png|P1's avatar on /''Unlimited''/''Now'' 200272.png|P1's golden avatar 300272.png|P1's diamond avatar AngryBirdsP1UnfinishedRemadeAva.png|P1's avatar on AngryBirdsP2UnfinishedAva.png|P2's avatar on AngryBirdsP3UnfinishedAva.png|P3's avatar on AngryBirdsP4UnfinishedAva.png|P4's avatar on angry birds pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Angrybirds_jd2016_menu.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' on the menu (8th-gen) Angrybirds_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Angrybirds_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Angrybirds_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' on the menu (Outdated) Angrybirds_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (Outdated) Angrybirds_jdnow_score_old.png| scoring screen (Outdated) Angrybirds_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' on the menu (Updated) Angrybirds_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Angrybirds_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (Updated) Angrybirds_jd2017_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Angrybirds_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Angrybirds_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Angrybirds_jd2018_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Angrybirds_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Angrybirds_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Angrybirds kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Angrybirds_jd2018_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Angrybirds kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Angrybirds_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Angrybirds_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Balkanblastremixjd2016.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 392315.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 392313.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 BalkanBlastP1.png|Promotional coach (P1) BalkanBlastP2.png|Promotional coach (P2) BalkanBlastP3.png|Promotional coach (P3) BalkanBlastP4.png|Promotional coach (P4) Behind The Scenes grgrgt.png|Behind the scenes youtu.be-Ho9RnEuaRf4.jpg|Behind the Scenes 2 Beta Elements BBR BP1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP3.png|Beta pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP4.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP5.png|Beta pictogram 4 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP2.png|Beta pictogram 5 (not a Gold Move) Others Angrybirds p3 glove glitch.png|P3's glove turns brown when it is near P4 Startbbr.gif|Starting cuts Videos Official Audio Original Main Theme - Angry Birds Music Angry Birds - Balkan Blast Remix Teasers Balkan Blast Remix - Gameplay Teaser (US) Balkan Blast Remix - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Angry Birds - Gameplay - Just Dance 2016 New Just Dance Now - Balkan Blast Remix - 5 Stars PC Gameplay Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2017 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Balkan Blast Remix by Angry Birds (PS Move) Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Just Dance 2019 - Balkan Blast Remix (Angry Birds) Luis Starr �� 5 estrellas Just Dance 2019 Kids Balkan Blast Remix Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2020 (Kids Mode) 'Mashup' 5☆ Stars - Balkan Blast Remix - Mashup - Just Dance 2016 - iPhone Extractions Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Balkan Blast Remix References Site Navigation de:Balkan Blast Remix es:Balkan Blast Remix fr:Balkan Blast Remix pt-br:Balkan Blast Remix ru:Balkan Blast Remix en:Balkan Blast Remix Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Çocuk Modu Kategori:Cormier Claude Kategori:William Domiquin Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Cain Kitsais